Cheers to a new fate
by Sadleah
Summary: A drunken prophecy leads the Golden Trio and Co. to a tiny town in the middle of nowhere Virginia. Harry is a dork who can't function properly around beautiful people, and shit, Damon Salvatore takes the cake...
1. Ogden's Best!

War changes a person. War when you're not even technically adult, shapes a person. For Harry Potter and his friends, who grew up unable to show affection without putting another life on the line, it can be said that they lost all sense of boundaries when the dark side lost the war. It grew common to see Harry Potter snogging a random member of the D.A. for anything really, or perhaps find Luna Lovegood snuggled against any given Weasley or Longbottom or Potter.

It made things rather uncomfortable for those who don't know the dynamic, so, after they'd all retaken their courses-learning how torture each other is hardly effective in the workplace- they set out to find somewhere not riddled with the ghosts- quite literally, thank you- of their past lives. For this is the reason you could find a gaggle of Potter's closest friends residing in a small town in Virginia, in a not so small manor made by Antares Black in the 1800s before the creation of the town, and before being killed by witch hunters who took his home, only to be reclaimed a decade later by his son Altair Black, with the help of the goblins.

It was heavily inspired by the architecture of Hogwarts, creating a home away from home feel for the friends. It was tall and imposing, 3 stories high with 3 towers sticking in artistic positions on the manor, acres of land as far as the eye could see. Moving in was spur of the moment decision, one that happened after 3 bottles of _Ogden's best_ and a heap of paperwork from the goblins describing the intricate details of the Black and Potter finances. He still hadn't gone through even a fourth of the stack when Luna giggled and launched herself on the table, snatching a parchment before it could fall "Our fates shall change in mystic fall" she proclaimed before promptly passing out, and that was it.

The Golden Trio and Neville and Luna, of course, left all they had behind, admittedly very little, and had the goblins set up a portkey and debit card to use amongst the muggles the very next day. That is how you could find a group of 5 gorgeous brits, strolling along to the only place to eat in town, the grille. "Not very creative are they" grumbled Hermione "Mystic Grille, Mystic High, I think I saw a Mystic Motel somewhere on the way into town". Harry sighed with a pout, whining "C'mon mione, give it a chance for me please?". "It is rather quaint" agreed Luna before quickly continuing "though there seems to be a nargle infestation, I'm sure Harry could help, he's lost his after all."

"Harry will do no such thing!" Hermione sneered, knowing nargles never led to anything good. "We are here peace, let's not forget that, please," she begged, desperately hoping her best friend wouldn't find some trouble to wrestle himself into. An assortment of _hmn's_ and snorts went around the group, no doubt reading her very thought. "Yes well um, well here's the restaurant," Hermione stammered "No doubt, you'll all behave". With that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked straight in, her snickering friends following at a sedate pace.

The place was overrun by teens, not that they were ones to talk, but hey, they were technically adults. "This is reminding me a bit too much of the Gryffindor common room," Ron remarked sliding into an empty booth. "I completely agree with your assessment Ronald" smiled Luna, the others not bothering to question how Luna could possibly know that. They chatted idly as they waited to give their orders, "You think ol' mister Antares had a nice booze cupboard we could raid?" as Neville, Hermione sending him a scathing look "do you only ever think about alcohol?!". Neville looked thoughtful for a moment before sending Hermione a winning grin, "Not entirely, I also sometimes think that Luna looks nice".

Hermione growled in frustration, "we're young, we've had a shitty existence, don't any of you want something more?" sensing an oncoming rant Harry pulled her close clashing their lips together using Hermione's shocked gasp as leverage, deepening the kiss, once she melted into his form he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, love," Harry cooed "we're young, we've had a shitty existence, we have a fortune at our disposal and a house in every corner of the world, worry later okay? We're here for peace, yeah?" at her reluctant nod Harry placed a small kiss on her temple.

At that point the waiter had arrived, flashing them a winning smile. "Hi there. Matt Donovan." He pulled out some menus and handing them out towards the occupants of the table, a curious expression took his face, "are you lot just passing through, or are you here to stay, because if so let me be the first to say welcome". A light chuckle spread across the table before Ron stood and exclaimed "Thank you, yes it's true Harry Potter and his loyal servants have come to stay, here, here, to the king," the others rose just quickly repeating "to the king!" leaving a flustered Harry as the only seated. That too changed quickly when he stood and declared "My first order of business shall be a party, the likes of which this town has never seen, this Friday, you're invited Mr. Donovan, please spread the word." He promptly returned to his seat the others following suit.

"Also we'll take 5 of you're favorite orders off the menu, thank you" Hermione decided. With that, he left to quickly get their orders, whispers of new people and a party already traveling around town. When he returned with their food they all thanked him, before Luna reminded him of the party, "Friday night, 9, at the old Black property off Leaden Crossing and Temple Road, we would ever so appreciate it if you invite your friends!"

Two men walked in as the watched Matt walk away, immediately catching Harry's eyes. The others noticed the gleam in Harry's eyes and groaned, "Luna" Neville comments and like normal, she got up and sat on Harry's lap to keep him restrained. It was a relatively normal occurrence for someone to pop up that Harry simply can't resist, it was an awful inconvenience. Luna pulled his head up to look at her and kissed away his soft whimpers and pouts. "Harry," she cautioned as Harry was slowly pulled out of his trance-like state. "I know, I know, but he's pretty" Harry complained, reverting back to his awkward 5th year Cho induced state.

The group just shook their head, "Eats dark lords for breakfast but enter one pretty face and you have this mumbling mess." Ron exclaimed laughing. "Harry mate shall we remind you of your awful escapades with Cedric" "and Cho" Neville added, "you act like a child, anytime someone catches your fancy.". Harry was becoming more embarrassed by the second, "and remember Jess Durand? You gave her a chateau in France before we could put an end to _that."_ Harry huffed offended, "I'll have you know that was true love!" Ron, however, could care less continuing in much the same manner "Oh and lets not forget you were so clingy and cheesy when your in like, Ginny, who was convinced she'd be the future Mrs. Potter, can't be around you for more than a few days before you go all weird." Hermione squealed with delight picking up a fry and tossing it towards Ron who caught it with his mouth "I see you one Ginny Weasley and Raise you a Charlie Weasley, who might I add has hidden himself at the preserve, refusing to leave Romania unless he gets a million vows harry won't go near him."

Putting his head on the table Harry could have cried, "your supposed to be my loyal servants and this is how you treat me" sniffled Harry. With a forlorn look, he was about to open his mouth and say he was ready to leave until Luna's eyes widened comically and she jumped out her chair, slamming her fists onto the table. "Draco Malfoy" she screeched, many of the surrounding occupants staring at her oddly, not that she cared, she couldn't stop laughing and neither could the others. The name made Harry pale shaking his head begging her not to continue, only when she'd caught her breath she wheezed out, "you tried to court a betrothed ice prince, a straight betrothed ice price!" At that moment Harry slumped in defeat, leaning against Neville knowing they could continue this game for hours and often did. As a matter of fact, Hermione thought it'd be a brilliant idea to create Harry's Crushes version of guess who. It was a hit at family gatherings.

As their game of humiliating Harry continued, Harry simply took out his copy Beetle and the Bard and started reading. He'd found himself enjoying the stories after the war, and could often be found with a muggle pen scrawling amongst the margins. He figured it had to do with the fact that a piece of his family history was apart if it, and as a child, he never got the opportunity to enjoy children's literature, Merlin forbid anything to do with magic! Eventually, they stopped discussing Harry's awful experience with love moving into more mundane discussions, occasionally asking harry his opinion only to receive nonchalant replies. None of them noticed the smirking vampire at the bar, or his calculating demeanor, none except Luna who simply smiled, yes, a change in fate indeed.

 **In case you couldn't tell, Luna is a seer, just not a full fledged seer, her 'sight' mainly effects her emotions, so she new going to mystic falls felt like the right idea, and at this point the others have realized, which is why the nargles basically mean troubles brewing. Also, I completely forgot about Ginny, but i figured if Harry really was all lovey dovey and clingy with her she'd sooner punch him than kiss him, especially after being her own hero for a year, I don't think she could manage a Harry who just needs affection and reassurance, especially with her rising quiditch career. About Harry, I think growing up without any love and then being thrown into a war would make him pretty starved for affection, so here he is, acting like the kid he never got to be with crushes practically consuming him because he never had anyone to help in the love department. Also if anyone says anything about Harry's lack of control keeping his hands to himself, i reiterate, he's been touch starved his whole life, his friends know this, and they support him as best as they can.**


	2. Zinnia

Perhaps throwing a party 3 days after you move to a new continent is not a smart move. Though in all fairness, they didn't really need to do anything but go out and buy their clothes and a few small appliances that would be scoffed at in a house of Black. It also helped that the property's house elves helped a ton, making sure that everything was muggle friendly, a harder job than it sounds, and making sure the house was set up in just the right way.

A stage was set up towards the back end of the parlor near the glass doors leading out to the beautiful garden, filled with both Muggle and magical plants artfully composed courtesy of Neville. A table lined the back wall, covered in every food imaginable, the house elves were ever so happy to be able to show the house off towards the guest. Shouts could be heard from all around the house as the friends got ready to entertain. Each was wearing outfits, charmed to cling to all the right places and move in just the right ways. 

Harry wore a long-sleeved forest green turtleneck under a worn leather jacket he'd found strewn in Sirius's room at Grimmauld Place, a pair of black pants and black converses. His hair defying gravity as per the norm, soft midnight black tendrils curled around his face. Luna wore an off the shoulder blue top, overalls soiled with paint that she refused to clean, and a long pair of blue rain boots, charmed butterflies paused into a stationary position. Her luscious curls held atop her head with her wand, glitter falling on every surface she passed. Hermione wore a yellow _girl power_ shirt tucked into a form-fitting black denim skirt, a blazer and black heeled boots completing the outfit, her hair cut to her chin forced into semi submission. Neville had on a pair loose fitting light blue jeans rolled up at the ankle, an old white and red _Quibbler_ ringer tee and some white Adidas. Ron, who couldn't be bothered wore a maroon tee, a pair of ripped jeans, and some Doc. Martins.

It was an hour before any guests arrived when the Floo came to life, Blaise Zabini, Anthony Goldstein, and Mafalda Prewett stepping out gracefully. A house elf quickly appeared rambling excitedly "I's be's Ursa, wonderful masters bands be comings this way!" She led the group down a winding corridor towards a room where they could hear bickering. "Masters be through there," she said quickly disappearing to help with the rest of the preparations taking place. The band shared an amused look before opening the door with a bang, the others looking up briefly before presuming their argument. 

"Ronald, could you please put some effort into attire, and Luna in the name of Merlin please vanish those pitiful paint stains," Hermione shouted, for perhaps the millionth time. "Why should I?" Ron asked, at the same time as Luna remarked: "These stains tell a story Hermione and each one is important as the paintings they were apart of." Giving a final glare Hermione turned towards the band they'd hired. "We're so happy you could come considering we gave you such short notice." She sighed before hugging each, they may not be the best of friends but many relationships were developed during the restoration of the wizarding world. Blaise smiled indulgently at her "Yes, well we couldn't say no to the savior of the wizarding world now could we?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes "the stage is over there, do you guys need any help setting up?" Mafalda quickly replied, "Nope, we have a routine!" and started heading to the stage, the others following behind. It took them a few minutes, but they quickly enlarged their shrunken instruments and set everything in place.

"So how does it feel to be as acclaimed as the Weird Sisters?" Neville asked as they tweaked with their instruments, ensuring the acoustics sounded nice. "I'd say we're more popular than those old Flobberworms" sneered Mafalda, the other two shaking their head at her, while they'd all been subdued after the war, a person's pride always seemed to show through. Anthony answered the question again "It's odd. We are always booked these days, and we love what we do, but sometimes it just…" Blaise continued for him "We love it but sometimes it gets overwhelming. At Hogwarts, we were always on our own, and now we're at a different party every night, millions of witches, and sometimes even wizards throwing themselves at our feet." 

Harry who had joined the small group nodded sympathetically, sending them a reassuring smile "Well, you know it gets easier with time, eventually the whispers won't be as loud, the love letter not quite so embarrassing, and the eyes that follow your every move, well they get likened to portraits." The others let out barking laughs, and Mathilda with a raised a single eyebrow "did the chosen one just compare his fans to semi-sentient shades of people made of canvas and paint?" Harry sent her a teasing smirk "only if you're going to rat me out." She chuckled, then shooed them away so they could practice before anyone could get there. 

Harry walked to the garden setting himself down in front of the Anemones, allowing his mind to wander off. Many had praised the blasé disposition Harry had taken after the war, no longer was he a brooding child, but a charismatic if clingy bachelor. However, sometimes, he couldn't help but feel withdrawn, seek a quiet place, and contemplate his life in the welcoming silence. He could feel Luna's presence near and ask "what do I want Luna?" It took a few moments for her to answer but then his hands were in hers and she was kneeling in front of him, staring straight into his startling emerald eyes. "You want to be happy" she murmured softly, softly tracing the lightning bolt you could only see this close. "You will be happy, I can feel it," the assurance was lost on Harry but he smiled anyway, kissing her between her worry creased brow. 

"It's probably best we head inside" Harry exclaimed, a huge grin on his face as he pulled Luna to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist to stabilize her. She put her head to his chest listening to the soft melody of his heartbeat, nodding her head in agreement "a few people have arrived, we thought it best to let you catch your breath before making you mingle." He smiled down at the blonde, warming at his friend's actions. "Come" He leads her through the Zinnia, she smiled at that. 

Zinnia represents consistency, lasting love, and goodness, a perfect way to describe their friendship, she wasn't sure anything purer than their friendship existed. They supported each other, always, and she was sure their love was the best kind of love. Harry needed someone willing to look after him, after looking out for so many people. When Sirius died, she gave him a small amount of reassurance, not overbearing like the others, and then refused his help, leaving him to himself as she knew he needed. When Draco broke his nose and left him on the train, the complete sense of wrongness that washed over her made sure she knew exactly where Harry was, and she was happy to help. When Dobby died she closed his eyes, nothing more, allowing Harry to grieve. At the battle of Hogwarts, when Harry was desperately searching the castle she made sure to drill it through his head that the grey lady could help. She would always be there when Harry needed it but moving here, now was important, she was sure. 

Here Harry would find completeness. She'd be there along the way, she knew how difficult it would be, he would probably be in more pain at times than during the war, emotionally that is. So she was completely content with Harry leading her forward, for now, and when the time came she'd kick it up a notch. His shoulder, his rock, his beacon of hope. It would be Harry and Luna and Ron and Hermione and Neville. Together they'd get through everything thrown their way, and at the end of the day, it would all be worth it because Harry would finally be completely happy. No possessed teachers, giant snakes, killer diaries, escaped godfathers, deathly tournaments, torchering high inquisitors, dark lord, _vampires, werewolves, or Wiccans_ would change that, she'd make sure of it.

 **This was supposed to be the party scene, but I guess this is what you get, I hadn't planned on Luna taking a role like this but then I started watching her scenes and well she's a badass. I don't know why I added Balise, I think I just really like him, as for Mafalda, she's the daughter of Molly's estranged cousin, and Anthony I needed another member and I thought why not?  
**


	3. Two truths and a lie

When Luna said a few people had arrived at the party Harry had expected to see a handful of people casually talking to the others, he did not expect to see what amounted to his class at Hogwarts, how long had he been outside? Do these people really have nothing better to do than come to a total strangers party? If he was being honest he thought Matt might invite a few close friends, no what looked like the town's entire population of teenagers, but that was fine, they had space, and they had set up for at least three times the number of people anyhow.

He and Luna found Neville talking to a group of people, a bit younger than themselves, Neville was quick to wrangle them into the conversation. "Harry, Luna, this is Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie." The two smiled at them "It's lovely to meet the both of you" Harry exclaimed extending out a hand to each, in the same order. Once Bonnie shook she took in a sharp intake of breath, leaning on Stefan to gain balance, pulling away as though she was burnt, and sending him a sad smile, she could practically taste the man's loneliness. Luna quickly interjected before anything could be said sticking her hand out for a shake.

The group stayed together for most of the night introductions came every now and then when a familiar enough face showed up and when they finally found Hermione she was listening intently to a teen ramble on about the lore surrounding the town. Every now and then she'd interject with a question of her own or something she had read herself in all the magical libraries she had exhausted as a resource. "You know this place predates Mystic Falls and meticulous records have been kept from when the Black family claimed control of the estate, perhaps if you'd like you could come to overlook through the library, most of the books are from the 1800s, lots of interesting folklore."

His eyes lit up with interest "Seriously, that would be wicked." Hermione was about to reply when Elena spotted the two "He's not bothering you is he?" she asked Hermione, who looked particularly scandalized "Of course not! With this lot, intelligent conversation is rare, I'm cherishing this." Harry started to giggle before turning to Elena "You'd better hope to see him again Hermione might just kidnap him and lock him up in her library." Hermione punched his arm and turned away huffing. "I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced to the group of people surrounding her friends, the rest quickly following suit.

Once the majority of guests had left- the band crashing at their place and flooring in the morning- with only the Scooby gang(as per Luna's insistence) and Hogwarts alumni, they all settled into a semi-circle. "Let's play a game" Luna exclaimed excitedly, " get to know each other!" The others nodded their agreements and Luna shot off, returning a few minutes later with a case of shot glasses and a few bottles from the extensive alcohol collection they found in the cellar.

"I heard about this game, two truths and a lie," Luna began setting the glasses and bottles in the center of the circle. "they used to play in the Ravenclaw common room." she set herself between Harry and Neville giving each a quick kiss on the cheek. "I figure we could play in teams because we know pretty much all there is to know about one another." Luna let out a quick squeal when the others agreed. "Harry you'll go first, you're more interesting than us plebeians after all."

Harry threw a small smile before asking "Should I go all in, or stay mild?" They contemplated for a moment before Neville answered: "Let's stay tame for now, you can go deep when we're pumped with alcohol and too out of our minds to give a shit about anything." Harry nodded and started to think "Okay I got it, I had a crush on my parent's murderer, I have had a crush on all of Ron's siblings, and when I had my first kiss she was crying over a dead ex."

The others looked at him, scoffing Bonnie asked: "that's mild?" Ron sent a smirk her way, "That's nothing." There was a contemplative silence for a bit before Bonnie said: "No way you could get a crush on your parent's murderer." Harry coughed slightly and rubbed his neck sheepishly his Hogwarts friends laughing at the incredulous stares the opposing team was throwing him. "In my defense, I was twelve." Ron and Neville couldn't help but snicker, raising their voices in imitation of him "Tom was so handsome and so brave, I think I'm in love" "If only he was born later."

Hoping to minimize their attempts at embarrassment Harry was quick to explain himself. "There were animal attacks at our boarding school, and Hermione, Ron and I never were good at staying out of things, so we started to research." Ron and Hermione let out a small chuckle reminiscing "We, and by that I mean Hermione, found out there had been attacks years ago, with the same symptoms the students were showing, that's how we stumbled across Tom Riddle, he was... godly."

Hermione took over then, "He was the one who had discovered what the animal was the last time, a spider, and he was awarded by the school." She sighed and twirled a curl "We didn't know that it wasn't the case at all, no, in reality, it was his pet snake, they're indigenous to the Scottish hills but with a forest that goes on for miles, it was rare any beasts showed interest in the school grounds." Ron made a face, "My sister had found a diary, the life of a charismatic orphan who had a way with words, and a pretty face to boot. She slowly made her way through the journal, but then she found an anagram of his name scribbled in a corner of a page."

"She was terrified," Harry picked up again, "You see he was a mass murderer, killed off a lot of the families who attended the school. So she chucked it into an abandoned toilet that hadn't been used since the original attacks because a girl had died, but I wanted some quiet so I went and found a diary and couldn't help liking him, I'd seen his picture with his service award, and he sounded so sweet, it was a shock to find out he'd murdered my parents."

They continued with their game for hours in much the same manors, a range of secrets being spilled from favorite colors to past affections for murderous psychopaths. Luna eventually pulled out her secret weapon, fire whiskey and reveled in how quickly lips loosened after that. Enjoying the others making a fool out of themselves as she secretly passed sobering potions to her friends, it was best they knew what they were getting into. Had they not been wizards and witches they'd probably be laughing their asses off at the stories they told, and they did telling even more exaggerated stories that whilst entirely true seemed made up, like they were playing along with their jokes of supernatural beings that go bump in the night and are apparently out to kill Elena Gilbert.

Most of the people had gone home, Luna was talking to the last few giving Damon a perfect chance to talk to Harry alone. "Damon Salvatore, we haven't been properly introduced," he said enjoying the surprised blush that traveled down the other's cheeks. Harry stumbled out his own name awkwardly, holding out his hand only to squeak in surprise when it was kissed. He tried pulling his hand back but Damon simply sent him an amused smirk. "I'd really appreciate it if you could help me with something… Privately?" Nodding frantically Harry pulled Damon along the corridor to his wing.

When he felt that they'd passed the wards around his wing he stopped and turned around, but before he could say anything, lips were on his and he completely melted. They stood in the hallway kissing heatedly for a few minutes before Harry gained a few his senses and backed them up into the room nearest to them. Once they'd fallen to the bed Damon kissed fiercer, trailing kisses down his neck Harry tensed slightly at the feeling of fangs against his neck before giving in again, moaning as they pierced the skin. A euphoric feeling spreading throughout his body.

The next morning, after the house elf informed her Damon had left, Luna found herself outside Harry's room, bruise salve and blood replenishing potion in hand and wand at the ready. She entered to find Harry staring at the ceiling dreamily. "Is this happiness?" he sighed in content, thinking about all-consuming blue eyes, his hand hovering over the bloodied mark on his neck. "Not yet" Luna muttered softly, casting a quick scourgify and episkey, sitting to his side as the spell worked to quickly mend the bite on his neck. With that through she slowly worked the salve onto his bruises then laying next to him.

This was okay, it would end nicely, her gut had never led her astray, even if her mind wanted to scream that Harry should most definitely not be happy to live as a blood bank. "Let's go," she said leading them to the dining areas. Once they were seated two mugs of tea appeared, along with two plates of pancakes. "I made you something." She pulled out a velvet ring box and handed it to Harry. Inside was a resin ring with vervain and gold leaf inside. "I made one for all of us, I used the Protean charm, it'll warn us if any of us are in danger, I also put a modified permanent sticking charm on it." Harry looked at her curiosity shining through his eyes "Oh?"

With a gulp she began to ramble "It's just that, you have this, whatever this is going on, and I know it'll probably last, so I just wanted to make sure since he's a vampire and all that your not doing anything you don't want to, the ring won't come off until I break the charm, if you want it off just say the word, but I think these will help a lot in time." Harry sent her a thankful smile "It's great Luna, thank you so much." She sent back a breathtaking smile and continued eating.

On the other side of town, Damon sat smirking down at a glass of scotch. "What did you do?" hissed Stefan catching the look in Damon's eyes. "You worry too much brother," He exclaimed laughing "I assure you anything I did was well reciprocated. In fact, he was rather eager to please." Damon hummed before continuing "Much better than Barbie I'd say, in fact, I didn't even have to compel him to keep quiet." He stood, turned his glass over atop the table and strolled out the door.

"Wait!" Stefan cried as he was at the door frame "they know what we are, all of our secrets!" Damon rolled his eyes at his brother "Yes, and we know that they're wand-wielders and a war was taking place over British territory for the last few years, they thought we were joking, and acting oddly will make them suspicious, I'm leaving now."


End file.
